The Married Life
by mythogeek
Summary: Sequel to This is Most Illogical. Watch as Jim, Spock, Bones, and Scotty adjust to the married life. See if you catch the blatant reference to the first chapter of this is most illogical.
1. The Honeymoon

**Hello I didn't write this chapter GeekOfAwesome did I adopted this story from her**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek**

* * *

Kirk walked down the hall, his eyebrows furrowed. Bones had called him to the conference room on urgent business, and it really worried him. Yes, Bones complained a LOT, but he probably wouldn't summon the captain under false pretenses. He walked through the automatic doors to where Bones was sitting next to a computer.

"Jim, this is so weird. I found this website..." He began. "Really? You called me here because of the Internet?" Kirk asked. Bones shrugged. "Alright." The Captain decided and sat down next to the doctor. "Oh, also, I called down Spock. He needs to see this!"

* * *

When the three were together, Bones showed them a site called "Fanfiction"

"See, here, people know about the Enterprise and the crew and everything, and they write stories that are based on our adventures. Creepy, right?" He explained.

"Woah. Try searching... 'Kirk'," Jim suggested. Spock remained stoic, analyzing everything Bones was doing.

"Those are a lot of results, man. I'll try to narrow them down... English language, Star Trek... Jim, try picking a genre."

"Well, the most popular is 'romance'... awkward, but try it."

"Okay. What about a rating? Kind of like R or PG-13, I guess."

"I'm scared, but let's go with T, which I'm guessing stands for Teen."

"Most likely, captain." Spock agreed, studying each summary.

"What's slash? And drabble?" Kirk asked

"What is 'Spirk'," Spock asked. "It sounds like a combo of our names."

"Ssh, I found a good story."

"What's the summary?"

"I'm not telling. It's too weird. Just let me start, dammit." Bones said.

Spock leaned forward curiously as Bones began reading in a clear voice...

_"It took several moments for Jim's brain to catch up. What he was seeing just didn't seem possible. But it had to have been. Because he was seeing it. The proof was right there. Unless this was some drug induced hallucination. Okay, maybe not necessarily drug induced. Either way, this image before him was rather nice. If the restrictive feeling in his pants was any indication."_

_"Captain?"_

"Restrictive feeling?" Spock inquired, blushing a light green.

"Please, please, be a hot girl." Kirk joked, leaning back.

_"Jim's eyes immediately flicked up, meeting Spock's. The Vulcan had a brow quirked. Jim opened his mouth to respond; nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again."_

"WHAT?!" Kirk said, hysterical. Spock turned totally green and Bones doubled over in laughter.

_"_

_"Spock…what are you doing?"_

_"I have been waiting for you to return to your quarters."_

_Jim was silent for a moment. "Why?"_

_"Because anywhere else would be illogical."_

_"No, what I mean is…why are you wearing leather pants?"_

_"Ah. I was under the impression you would appreciate it. Have I come to the incorrect conclusion?"_

Bones read between bursts of laughter, with Kirk and Spock blushing immensely. "Leather pants!" Bones managed to say after another fit of laughter.

_"Jim was quiet again as he looked Spock over. Really the only thing different were the pants. The black undershirt and boots were the same. It was just Spock was wearing tight ass leather pants._

_Jim grinned. "No, I like it very much," he said, wonderful ideas coming to mind.. Said thoughts increased in rating as Spock closed the distance between them, a smirk tugging at his lips._

_"Good." And then he just kept on walking past his captain, not even looking back._

_Jim blinked and, realizing what had just happened, growled and turned, hanging out of the doorway to glare at Spock's retreating back. "Cock tease!" He eeped, hearing Spock's low laugh."_

There was a moment of silence afterwards. Bones laughed again. "Wow... umm..." Kirk said awkwardly. "I do not believe you will ever see me the same way after this, Captain." Spock said, still blushing.

"Alright, Bones, shut up. My turn."

Kirk took the computer, typing several things into the search bar.

He grinned and started reading.

_"So Bones, how long has it been? Three, four, years since your divorce?" he asked point blank and Bones sighed heavily like he was just reminded of what he had run from so long ago._

_"Five." He replied shortly and downed another shot._

_"So, anyone interesting to you?" he asked and Bones studied him closely for a moment before shaking his head._

_"Nah." He replied blandly and Jim rose an eyebrow._

_"Cause come on, it's been a long time now and it must be getting lonely for you? we've been in space for what, two years now." Jim replied drinking his drink feigning nonchalance._

_Bones grunted noncommittally and since he hadn't outright denied it Kirk knew he had touched a soft spot._

_"What's your type bones? Gingers? You like a good thick accent?" Jim asked and Bones glared back at him and his teasing face._

_"What are you getting at?" he asked deeply and Jim grinned._

The real Jim grinned as well as he read the next line.

_"Mr. Scott, he looked nice today didn't he?" Jim asked and sipped his drink._

_Bones glared at him and momentarily thought he was being teased for his newfound sexuality, a long time in space can change a man._

_"Newfound sexuality? Interesting..." Jim laughed. Even Spock upturned the sides of his mouth a bit. Bones scowled._

_"Bones. I'm simply interested in your happiness. You should ask him out!" he replied and Bones scoffed and downed another shot of whisky, he hissed as it rolled down his throat and he shook his head._

_"Even if I did like him, which I don't, it doesn't mean he'll say yes." He replied and stood up. "I'm going to bed." he added and left before Jim could reply. He sighed loudly and decided maybe it was time to take things into his own hands._

Spock coughed, trying to hide a grin.

_"It took quite a bit of convincing but Jim finally got Bones to agree to the blind date, he wasn't sure if it was the fact he had nagged him enough to accomplish his goals or if it had something to do with Bones' secret desires to not be alone anymore._

_Jim helped him pick out an outfit since he was going to go wearing his uniform and Jim thought that simply wasn't acceptable._

_After picking out a suit and Bones rambling on about how he's not sure how Kirk gets him into these shenanigans they arrived at the mess hall ten minutes late, Jim pushing Bones down the hallway with both hands against his back._

_"Stop resisting, he's going to see you and get his feelings hurt." Jim scolded and Bones finally quit and started acting like an adult for the first time since his shift ended._

_"So it is a him." He replied and straightened his charcoal grey suit jacket, still feeling way overdressed._

_"He's at table seven, go ahead in I'll be in the back alright." Jim said as the doors swished open._

_"I'm not a baby ya know?" he said back harshly and made his way inside, he scanned the room for his date at table seven and could barely see through the other occupants._

_Bones made his way to the back and his breath hitched when he saw him, Scotty sitting by himself, he left his little alien buddy in engineering thank goodness and he was wearing a yellow button up shirt with a jacket._

_Bones sighed relieved he was glad he had a jacket on so he didn't feel ridiculously overdressed._

_Bones approached the table and just registered he was feeling a little nervous, it had been a long time._

_Scotty looked up at him..._

At this moment, Bones yanked away the computer. "Alright, alright, Leather Pants, you can stop now. All I'm saying is that this is kinda scary."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok from this point on I wrote this story unless stated otherwise. Mythogeek out.**


	2. Complications

"Captain! Captain! Captain! Captain! Captain! Captain! Captain!"

"Dear got Chevok give me one reason not to kill you, it's the day after my wedding what could possibly be so important!

"Captain that's the problem, you know the admiral that has been calling about you marriage to Mr. Spock?" he asked.

Yes, of course. how could I not know" I replied hotly as the admiral had done more than a few things to get under my skin as of late.

"He's here sir. On the ship" Chevok responded clearly in a panic.

"Fuck, okay I'm getting up" I said shutting of my communicator. A dread filled me from my head to my toes we had known the regulations about Captains marring their First Officers but I had managed to convince Spock to ignore regulations for once, I was not about to let some nameless admiral take this away from me but I hadn't expected him to be this determined.

"Jim?" I heard Spock's confused voice next to me.

"Hey, good morning!" I said before giving him a good morning kiss. "I don't mean to rush you the day after our wedding but 'that' admiral that has been calling is here and Chevok said it had something to do with our marriage." I told him. He growled and flew out of bed getting dressed.

"I will not allow him to take you away from me." he said before floating out the door in a rage.

* * *

"So, care to tell me why there's a bloody admiral in my sick bay?" Bones asked me.

"Hey, it actually wasn't me this time. It's all on Spock." I said defensively. "Besides the bastard stormed onto my ship and starts screeching at the Vulcan about how he and his Thy'la can't be together honestly I don't know why you're surprised." I told my annoyed friend.

"Still I DO NOT appreciate being dragged out of bed the day after my wedding" he grumbled.

"What! You don't think it was my wedding day too?" I demanded losing my temper.

"Whatever get out of my sick bay I have patience to tend." he said threateningly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long and it's so short I just wanted to get something up. Mythogeek out.**


End file.
